A common mechanical not-contacting face seal knew so far according to a German patent descriptions nr 3722303 has get a sliding ring which possesses on the face surface spiral grooves of a transverse section diminishing from its start towards the inner end, and at the same time at the very inner end of each groove the surface of the section as well as the depth of the curve equal zero. The bottom of the groove runs alongside the lateral-working surface of a sliding ring.
Non-contacting face seals, according to the invention, possess the sliding rings with grooves which have at the end a recess to the lateral plane of sliding rings amounting to approx. 7 xcexcm, while the surface of the groove bottoms longitudinal section runs alongside the curve of a max. increase of approx. 4 xcexcm, and in transverse section of the grooves the surface of the bottom runs also alongside the curve of the increase of approx. 4 xcexcm however in this transverse section both lateral edges of the bottom, are parted from the lateral plane of sliding rings by the depth, one of which is more dimensionally distant from the lateral plane of sliding rings that the second depth and the bigger depth equals up to 7 xcexcm. Geometry of the grooves of the sliding rings in transverse and longitudinal sections is constructionally connected with the shape: known in the nature of one way spiral grooves, double crossed spiral grooves, X-shaped single crossed spiral grooves, spiral grooves set in the form of the letter A oriented in the direction forward middle part of sliding rings, as well as connected constructionally with grooves which from the view are the lateral plane of the sliding rings have the shape of surfaces limited by xcexa9 letter shape.
The seals in question enable less labour consuming manufacturing of sliding rings on machines of simple construction than an specialised grinders or laser machine tools, maintaining high accuracy and dimensional repeatability of all grooves in given sliding rings.